Inquisition
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my take on the what happened in part of "It Takes A Village" involving mainly my OC Matt Taylor and Erin Strauss. I labeled it under Hotch/Rossi because I know that's where most of my readers tend to look. Please give it a read.


**A/N: I know it seems like I'm on a Matt Taylor rampage right now. But I'm just feeling the mojo. *shrugs***

**I hinted at this story, very briefly, in **_**Monsters in the Fortress**_**. That being that JJ knew that Matt took "a shot". However for those of you that have come to know my OC Matt Taylor, whether you remember that hint or not, or have read **_**Monsters**_**, I hope you enjoy this. I put it under the usual Hotch/Rossi category to get your attention (I love the CM FF members/authors that manage this FF. And while I understand it can't be done, getting an OC into the characters listing would be huge), but it's mainly Matt and Strauss in a prelude to **_**Monsters**_**. And hopefully, I'll surprise you!**

***Knightly bow of head***

**This FF contains scripted words from **_**It Takes A Village**_**, written by Erica Messer. All rights belong to her. But you know me. I'm going to play with that a bit. All characters, other than my OC, belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Inquisition

Erin Strauss sat down in her chair, after taking her oath to tell the truth, the final person to face to the inquisition of Chairmen's Cramer's questions. Or so she thought.

"Section Chief Strauss, there is one member of the BAU that has not testified in front of this committee, after getting a subpoena."

Just then, Lt. Colonel Matt Taylor, in regulation fall Marine uniform, walked in the door. His green uniform pants, with their crisp ironed crease, matched those of his green suit coat, with the green belt above the waist. His large array of medal clips (instead of the full medals) shined brightly on his left chest, perfectly in a row. The United States Marine Corps shirt was tan colored, with a tie of the same color precisely wrapped under his collar to Marine regulation. His field cover was neatly tucked into the crook of his left arm. And of course, his black shoes glistened.

"You're late Lt. Colonel Taylor," Cramer chastised him, as Matt set his field cover on the table. Erin Strauss did not miss the significance. Neither did Cramer.

"My deepest apologies, Mr. Chairman: traffic." He took his oath as well, nodded to Chief Strauss and sat down.

Cramer was not buying any of Matt Taylor's garbage. Which Matt read immediately. He waited, like the Cobra he was, ready to strike.

"Lt. Colonel Taylor, care to explain your actions with the Ian Doyle situation."

"No sir," Matt calmly replied. Strauss looked at him.

"Why not Colonel?"

"Because those actions are highly classified, and this hearing room is not prepared for that classified clearance," Matt bluntly said.

"Colonel, I'll have you know that this entire sub-committee has classified clearance."

"With all due respect sir, not at the level I have. And until this room is cleared of all people except you and your committee, I cannot answer your question."

Cramer burrowed a look at Matt and knew he meant business. "We are adjourned until this room is cleared of all people except the committee." The committee all rose out of their chairs and exited. Matt and Chief Strauss did the same.

As they walked out the door, Strauss looked at him. "What are you doing Colonel?"

"First off Chief Strauss, my FBI job; I protect this team. Number two: blowing an asshole Senator out of the water." He pointed at an aide that was hanging around. "And I don't give a goddamn if he knows it or not."

Matt pointed directly at the aide. "Run off and make you report you weasel." The aide quickly left.

"Lieutenant Colonel, the Bureau has to answer…"

Matt cut her off. "Ma'am, with all due respect, this team did it right." He looked her directly in eye. "Trust me. 'Cause you're going to have to explain to them why you made the call for the tarmac confrontation in Largo. And ma'am, with all deepest, due respect," he smiled. "I've got your ass as well. Remember, I called you to authorize the plan and told you I had the back-up. You put that in your report and that's why I'm here. In uniform and may I mention, cleanly shaved. Again."

Strauss just smiled at him. "You do have your moments Colonel. But I have to ask, why your affection for your goatee?"

Matt smiled and then sadly shook his head. "It's my reminder that I'm doing something right with the Bureau, rather than doing something wrong in strategic and warfare planning, sending very young, dedicated Marines into situations they shouldn't have to face."

Erin Strauss rubbed the left upper arm of Matt's uniform coat. "You are good Matt. And I know how much you care for your team. Thank you for covering me as well."

"Ma'am, you are a part of that team. Just give us a chance, with all of our quirks."

"Quirks, being Agent Garcia?" she smiled.

"Ohhh, I think Doc fits into that category as well," he winked. "Hell, we all probably do in one way or another." He looked at her. "You've know Dave Rossi longer than I have." They both smiled at each other as they were summoned back in.

Before they entered, Matt gently grabbed Strauss' elbow. "We need Prentiss back."

She smiled. "Let's get through this first." He nodded.

The committee was waiting for them. As Matt and Strauss sat down, Chairman Cramer intoned, "I remind the both of you that you under oath." They both nodded. Matt looked around to make sure that the sub-committee and the two of them were the only ones in the room.

"Chief Strauss, through your report to the Director Mueller, it was you that authorized the action at the airport in Largo."

"With all due respect Mr. Chairman; on my recommendation."

"Colonel?"

"Mr. Chairman, while I was not a member of the Unit at that time, on temporary duty elsewhere, I was fully apprised of the situation through SAC Hotchner."

"He knew your duty assignment?"

"No sir. But I knew he was back in the States from his duties oversees, and I asked him to keep me in the loop, knowing the importance of the case. May I emphasize that while I was on temporary duty, as was SAC Hotchner, our first and foremost duties were with the team. If something major happened, per our orders from the Director, we were both to step in."

"Mr. Chairman," Strauss said, now getting a feel of where Matt was going, "you should have a copy of both SAC Hotchner's and Assistant Unit Chief Taylor's orders from the Director in your files."

"Yes, Chief Strauss, we do. But that doesn't explain Colonel Taylor's recommendation to you."

"Mr. Chairman, if I may. As I testified, I was apprised of the situation. My temporary duty orders were with DoD and Homeland Security, serving as a Bureau consultant. Specifically, one from the BAU that profiles terrorists, among our many ones. Beyond that, I cannot say sir. As I said earlier, that is classified and above this committee's security clearance."

"However, by pure coincidence, by transpired at that airport, fit in perfectly to my orders as a consultant. It required rapid response and getting my team in place. And I took the opportunity to follow my orders in an actual field training problem. May I add, Mr. Chairman, I reported that to my military superiors as well and they gave me full buy off."

"Which Lt. Colonel Taylor reported to me," Chief Strauss added. "I did not know his situation, but having worked with the team in the past, and specifically, with Colonel Taylor, I knew I could implicitly trust him. When he told me to authorize, and based upon the information I had received from former Agent Prentiss, I didn't blink."

Chairman Cramer cleared his throat and looked at his files. Strauss looked at Matt and saw the Irish spark in his eyes. Lt. Colonel Taylor had them dead to rights.

Cramer noticed the exchange. "Lt. Colonel Taylor, the autopsy report on Chloe Donohue states that she was killed with a 7.62x51mm sniper round."

"That would be correct sir."

"That is military issue for a sniper rifle?"

"Yes sir. And standard for most police departments worldwide with sniper capabilities."

"How Colonel, do you know that for sure?"

"Because I'm a Marine trained sniper, through my service with Marine Re-Con. And I am the one that executed the shot, Mr. Chairman." Cramer just looked at him.

"Would you care to explain that Colonel?"

"Sir, all I can tell you is that I had the best sniper in the Marine Corps on my team that was at that airport. But that sniper, who I trust with my life, did not know the actions of my team, or how they played situations. I asked him if his rifle was zeroed; the non-com affirmed that. I asked for his rifle, trusting his zeroing in of said rifle. I had a gut feeling I would need it, including his scope. When Chloe Donahue got off that plane, brandishing a weapon, putting my Bureau team in danger, I took the shot. And Mr. Chairman, I didn't blink. And may I add, for the record, that rifle fired true and accurate."

"Chloe Donahue was killed by a single shot through the heart."

Matt smiled. "With all due respect Mr. Chairman, with that rifle, perfect line of sight and well positioned, as were the rest of my field team per my orders, I don't miss."

Cramer looked Matt in the eye. "You didn't flinch?"

"No sir. I'm a trained Marine Re-Con commander, also having passed Marine sniper school as a non-com in my summers away from the Naval Academy. But more importantly sir; the Assistant Unit Chief for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. My job is to protect that team. I do that job sir."

"May I add Mr. Chairman," Chief Strauss added, "with a wife and three children under the age of six. Assistant Unit Chief, Colonel Taylor, takes that job very seriously. SAC Hotchner is a single father, compliments of one of the very people that they hunt. SSA Jareau has young son and is in a loving relationship with a DC Metro Police detective, while balancing her duties with the BAU. Agent Prentiss had to live in secret for how many months to protect a child? All of my agents on the BAU team do what they do to make this world better. And that starts with the children. Thomas Paine once said, 'If there must be trouble, let it be in my day that my child may have peace'. I stand by all the calls that were made concerning this case. And if you look at your files, the Director has as well."

"With all due respect to you Chief Strauss and Colonel Taylor, you don't understand the ramifications of such on operation."

"No sir, you don't," Matt said, with the most serious tone Erin Strauss had heard come out of his mouth. "I only know this sir. I've taken an oath to serve and protect the people of this great country of ours, as have my fellow agents and members of the military. One sir, I've taken nine times; between the military and the Bureau. My first was when I graduated from Marine Basic Training; getting my high school diploma a semester early to attend that training and getting my Eagle, Globe and Anchor so I could attend the Naval Academy. Other than the day I married my wife, and watched our three children enter into this world, that was the proudest day of my life. My second time with that oath was upon my graduation from the Naval Academy. The rest were through my promotions through the ranks of the Marines. And the same one I took when I joined the Bureau."

Matt bored a look into Chairman Cramer's eye. "I stand by that oath. I stand by my actions. And as the Assistant Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I stand by what my team did. We brought a member of our team home and took down four international terrorists, while saving a young man. And that agent is now home in our BAU family after being alone for many long months, looking over her shoulder every time she walked out the door. And may I add sir, where Agent Prentiss belongs. I've already mentioned that to Chief Strauss."

"As I already stated Mr. Chairman, Director Mueller had given his full support to this operation, with his absolute buy-in. I don't understand why my team is under the microscope. And more importantly, as a taxpayer myself, along with my husband, why you are wasting our money? And I don't dare speak for Colonel Taylor or his wife, but I'm pretty sure they feel the same way." Matt nodded.

Cramer looked at them. "That is for us to decide how we spend the taxpayer's money because this operation burned up a lot of that. And we answer to them. You two are dismissed. Chief Strauss, you will get our recommendations by the end of the day. We just need to talk to your team and Ms. Prentiss." Matt and Chief Strauss got up and left.

Matt opened the door for Strauss and walked out behind her. Strauss looked at him. "I really don't want to play poker with you, do I?" she smirked.

"You play poker?" Matt devilishly smiled. Strauss smiled at him and just shook her head. "Give me a call when you get the recommendations. I'll meet you at the BAU."

"Please Matt." He nodded at her. "And Matt, the team needs to know. I hope you don't mind."

"Aye, aye Ma'am," he said as he winked.

Strauss shook her head again. "Colonel, you can be like my son: incorrigible."

Matt gave her the devilish smile. "Thank you ma'am; I'll take that as a high compliment."

Erin Strauss threw her hands in the air. "I give up." Matt laughed and walked her out of the building to her waiting driver, slipping on his cover as he left the building, per Marine regulations. He walked her to the car and opened the back door for her. "See you soon," he smiled.

"Hopefully, with favorable news."

"Ma'am, no worries on that; we called his ass out. And thanks for backing my attack play."

"You're damn good Colonel," Erin Strauss smiled, and started to shut the car door and then stopped. "You knew she was alive, didn't you?"

Matt smiled. "Dave and I sorta figured it out together long ago. But we protect Hotch. And keep his secrets."

"I figured as much," Erin Strauss smiled, as she shut the door.

-00CM00-

The team gathered in the lobby of the BAU as David Rossi unloosened the top screw holding Emily Prentiss' picture on the Wall of Honor: agents that gave the ultimate sacrifice. Morgan glared at Hotch, and started to walk away. Hotch talked to him as the rest of the team looked at each other, knowing that Morgan was highly pissed at Hotch's lie.

As Hotch finished with Morgan, Strauss strode off the elevator, with Lt. Colonel Taylor, still in full uniform, right behind her. She burrowed an eye into Hotch and said, "We need to talk."

Hotch looked at Matt and shook his hand. "Good to see you again partner," he smiled.

"You too part," Matt smiled, taking his left hand and hitting Hotch on the shoulder.

Dave Rossi inwardly smiled at himself. Their conversation was pure bullshit for Strauss. The suspension the team was under gave all of them down time, including getting together as a family. Hotch having been in Pakistan for five weeks, spent it all with Jack. Dave slightly smiled to himself. He enjoyed the downtime as well, getting to spend a lot of it with two families and their kids. But he felt for Jayje and the others that didn't have the means to get through that loss of income. He followed the rest of the team up into the Round Table room.

Matt explained his role, as best he could, given the security level he had to protect with Homeland Security and DoD. Chief Strauss gave them all the committee's recommendations. "So were OK?" Garcia asked.

Strauss smiled. "Suspensions are lifted for everyone."

JJ leaned her hands on the table. "Thank you ma'am."

Strauss made her offer for Emily to re-join the team, giving a smiling look at Matt. It took Emily a heartbeat to make her decision. The smiles that lite up that room were sincere, and the best moment that room had saw since JJ brought a then baby Henry, waiting for them.

Morgan looked at his partner. "What did you tell them Emily?"

Strauss smiled. "The same thing Lt. Colonel Taylor did."

Epilogue

Five months later, Matt Taylor stood in the office of the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps in full Marine uniform. And once again, cleanly shaved. With him were Abbey, with Cam and Casee wrapped around her hips as Colin stood solemnly in front of his dad. That had to be a first for Col, normally the most gregarious of the Taylor kids. The Commandant issued again the oath that Matt would now take for the tenth time. However, this one was special. He was now a senior officer in the United States Marine Corps; a full-fledged Colonel; with the newly appointed gold braid on his field cover signifying the same.

As he tightly held Colin's left hand in his own left hand, he raised his right hand and once again repeated _the _oath.

_I solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States of America against all enemies; foreign and domestic. That I bare true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; that I will well and faithfully perform the duties of the office of which I am about to enter._

_So help me God._

###

**A/N: This one just sprung up, bit me in the butt and said write it! My muse is sorta running away with my life. But I'd rather have that than having writer's block!**

**As always, and most importantly, my shout out to my Hotch sisters and the fam at CM Rev. And to my Twitter friends as well. Especially my Euro tweeters that are keeping me sane with my stupid work hours and are just there when I need them. Luvs and hugs to you all.**

**And I can't forget an educator (my PM friend) and hxchick! You two rock my world!**

**Once again: *Knightly bow of head to Jedi Master* Luvs ya Tigger!**


End file.
